


Nico cant see straight

by deathboydiangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Slight Internalized Homophobia, hazel in the best sister i’m sorry i don’t take criticism, hazel is so smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathboydiangelo/pseuds/deathboydiangelo
Summary: it was fairly simple, just two words, so why the hell were they so hard to spit out. jason knew nico’s big secret, not out of nico’s own free will of course. gods he hated cupid. percy and annabeth knew as well and getting it off his chest made him feel better but he still had never said those two words. those two stupid words. ‘i’m gay’, how hard could it be? very apparently, he responded to himself bitterly.or nico comes out to hazel
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Nico cant see straight

it was fairly simple, just two words, so why the hell were they so hard to spit out. jason knew nico’s big secret, not out of nico’s own free will of course. gods he hated cupid. percy and annabeth knew as well and getting it off his chest made him feel better but he still had never said those two words. those two stupid words. ‘i’m gay’, how hard could it be? very apparently, he responded to himself bitterly. 

hazel was coming to camp half blood today, in about 20 minutes to be precise, and nico was going to tell her. he never got the chance to tell bianca who he really was and he would not miss the chance to tell his other sister. granted they’d only known each other a little over a year but she was still his best friend, his little sister who was technically older than him. she meant the world to nico and he wanted her to know. 

“hey neeks,” nico jumped, being pulled out of his thoughts by the voice behind him.

“gods will, way to give a guy a heart attack,” nico turned, rolling his eyes at the boy.

“don’t be silly, you’re much too young to have a heart attack.”

“i hate you,” nico mumbled. of course he really didn’t hate him. will had become one of nico’s best friends since he’d decided to stay at camp, not that he’d ever admit that to him. 

“sure you do death boy,” will smirked. oh if only he knew, nico thought. “anyways, what are you doing today?”

nico shrugged, “hazel is coming to visit soon, i’ll probably be with her all day.” he fiddled with the skull ring on his right hand. the ring bianca had gotten him.

will nodded, “sounds fun,” he said. “i’m stuck in the infirmary all day since kayla is teaching archery and austin is apparently too famous now to take his shifts,” he rolled his eyes but nico knew he loved his siblings. “you’ll have to introduce us later as long as no one decides to get maimed today. i’m pretty sure clarisse left to go back to school yesterday so we may be safe.”

“i’ll keep that in mind,” nico laughed. a car horn sounded and drew nicos attention away from will. just over the hill he could see hazel and a few other roman demigods pile out of a van with the words “new rome bakery” written on the side. what was with demigod camps and having covers based around food?

“well i guess that’s your cue,” will said motioning towards nico’s sister. “i’ll see you later,” will took nico’s hand and squeezed it quick before walking towards the infirmary. dazed, nico waved at him despite the fact will wasn’t facing him. 

nico was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of squealing as hazel ran down half blood hill. within seconds he was engulfed in a bear hug and struggling to breathe. it was not the same feeling he had in the jar, the air thinning around him, slowly fading in and out conciseness. no, he realized, this was what it felt like to be loved. he’d decided that was the best feeling in the world.

“woah hazel,” he laughed, pulling away slightly. “i missed you too.”

“it’s been forever,” hazel complained before pulling nico back into the hug.

“we saw each other two weeks ago,” he reminded her playfully. he understood her excitement though. being demigods, they could die at any time, war or no war their lives were always in danger so seeing each other was always a happy thing.

“oh shush,” hazel swatted his shoulder. “come on, let’s go to the strawberry field and catch up.” hazel loved the strawberry field. anytime she visited camp she insisted they sit in the grass around the strawberries. 

nico sighed and let hazel drag him towards the field. “fine but katie and pollux have both threatened to help me see dad again if we killed any more of their strawberries.”

“it’ll be fine, don’t worry. that only happens when you’re upset or stressed and there will be none of that today,” hazel promised.

yup, nico thought, absolutely no stress, telling his biggest secret? a secret that would be unthinkable in his and hazel’s time, no biggie. those poor strawberries. 

when they reached the field hazel plopped down into the grass and patted the space in front of her. “sooo,” she started, “what’s up? what’s new with you?”

nico shrugged. “not much,” he replied nonchalantly trying to hide his nerves. “hey, i have to tell you something.” he developed a sudden interest in his hands. he twisted the ring on his finger once again and wrung his hands together. 

“nico?” hazel questioned. “what’s wrong? are you okay? what happened? is it piper? jason?” panic crossed her face and nico felt a lang of guilt for letting her get worried.

“no, no,” he assured her. “everyone is fine.” hazel let out a sigh of relief.

“okay good, so what’s going on?” she questioned.

nico took a deep breath. this was it, he could tell her, it would be fine. hazel was his sister, she’d love him no matter what. “i’m gay,” he blurted out quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

hazel was quiet for what felt like too long. he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. he’d never cried in front of hazel before, or anyone besides will, which was a long story. hazel was from the past, why the hell would she ever accept him. people hated people like him when they were young, why would hazel be any different?

“sorry, ” he mumbled quietly, standing up. if he was lucky, will wouldn’t have anyone in the infirmary, he could go sit there and cry, wallow in his own self pity. he probably wouldn’t even have to tell him what happened. will was amazing like that, he knew when nico didn’t want to talk and just sat there with him as he cried. 

“hey... hey! nico wait!” hazel just about shouted at him. he finally opened his eyes and saw hazel smiling at him. she stood up and wrapped nico into a hug. “i’m so proud of you,” hazel whispered to him. 

nico pulled back and wiped away the tears that had not yet fallen. “what?” he asked, confused. “you don’t- you don’t hate me?”

hazel stared at him incredulously. “what? no! nico, i could never hate you. you’re my brother, you literally brought me back to life. i love you always, no matter what,” she promised. and then the tears fell, but they weren’t sad tears. he was crying tears of joy.

nico surged forward and threw his arms around his sister. “i love you, hazel,” he sobbed.

“so,” hazel said, sitting back down with nico following suit. “jason?”

nico tilted his head, confused. “jason?” he repeated.

“yeah, i saw how close you two were on the argo after croatia. do you like him?” 

nico laughed, he laughed so hard it hurt. he was lying flat in the grass. “jason?” he asked incredulously. “gods no. no, never.” his face fell a little as he thought about just why he and jason were so close. jason was the first one to know nico is gay and then he made it his personal misson to make sure nico knew he was cared for and accepted. jason was nico’s best friend along with hazel and will. “he was the first to know,” nico added softly. “cupid, he uh, he wanted something before he would give us the scepter. he wanted to know my big secret.” he said bitterly. “he forced me to admit to my crush on percy. it’s not percy either by the way, not anymore.” he added quickly.

nico looked up to see a murderous look on his sister’s face. “i’m gonna kill him,” she muttered. nico laughed faintly. if only he had a dollar for everytime he had that thought. 

“don't worry, jason will help you.” nico laughed at the thought of hazel and jason trying to attack a big baby in a diaper. even though he had met the god he still liked to imagine him traditionally, it make him feel better. 

they kept talking until the sun went down and even a little longer after that. they skipped dinner at the pavilion and instead ate the sandwiches nico had stashed away before hazel got to camp. when nico spotted the campfire in the distance he stood, offering his hand to hazel.

“come on,” he said, motioning towards the fire. “there’s someone i want you to meet.”

as they approached the fire, nico spotted the familiar mop of blond hair sitting near his siblings. 

“hey will!” nico shouted. the other boy turned and smiled when he saw nico and hazel making their way to him.

“hey nico! you must be hazel,” he said, holding his hand out for hazel to shake. she pulled him into a bear hug without a second thought.

“will, hazel. hazel, will,” nico introduced them, laughing.

hazel pulled back, but kept her hands on will’s shoulders. “you’re the one who kept my little brother alive?” she asked and will nodded in response.

“um technically, i’m older plus i’ve been living longer,” nico reminded her. she waved him off. 

“thank you,” she said to will, pulling him back into a hug.

will shrugged, “eh it was nothing, who would i annoy if nico went and died on me.”

they both laughed as if nico wasn’t there. he waved his hand in front of them. “hellooo? i’m still here you know,” he teased.

“aw he jealous,” hazel joked. “well will, we will see you later,” she waved to will and pulled nico towards an empty seat by the fire. he turned and waved bye to will who waved back before returning his attention to whatever austin was saying. 

their seats were far enough away from everyone that no one could have heard their conversation which nico was slightly grateful for. he loved camp, he did, but sometimes it got to be a little too much. space was nice.

“sooo, will,” hazel said.

“yeah that was will,” nico said, smiling softly.

“that is not what i meant,” she replied, giving him a knowing look.

“what?” nico said, knowing exactly what she was talking about. “will? nooo. i mean where would you get that idea, that’s insane.” he tried to deny it but his voice raised in pitch with every word.

“nico,” hazel insisted, “you look at him like he’s the sun and all the stars.”

nico blushed, grateful for the dark and the fire to hide it. “well he is the son of apollo,” he added sheepishly.

hazel gave him a pointed look. busted, he thought. “okay, okay fine. maybe… maybe i have a tiny crush on him but it would never go anywhere, there’s no way he likes me.” nico said miserably. “plus he’s probably straight.” 

hazel looked at him incredulously. “hello? are you serious? he’s head over heels for you.” hazel looked towards will, who already staring towards them. when he realized he’d be caught he turned away and nico thought he saw a hint of blush on his face. he was just the light, he decided.

she threw her arm around nico’s shoulder and laughed. “i love you even if you are oblivious, which you are.” he rested his head against hazel’s.

“hey, hazel? i’m really glad i told you.” nico whispered.

“me too,” she replied.

they were just about the last people left at the campfire, they stayed until the fire died and everyone else had returned to their cabins. everyone except will. 

hazel gave nico a knowing smile and kissed his cheek, “i’ll see you in the cabin later, something tells me you’ve got a lot to talk about.” 

she made her way towards the cabins and waved to will as she passed him. nico shook his head and laughed. he really loved his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> hii i hope you liked this!! hazel is the best sister i’m simply correct. plus nico deserved a good coming out on his own terms. okay that’s all byee have a good day!!


End file.
